I'm getting older
by B-LN
Summary: Kurt entame sa 4ème année à Poudlard; mais entre le tournoi des trois sorciers et une rencontre avec un certain Poufsouffle, tout risque de ne pas se passer exactement comme prévu... Klaine, Amitié Drakurt, HummelBerry, Pezberry et autres!
1. Balafré, Poudlard express, sujets moldus

Bonjour à tous :). Etant une grande fan d'Harry Potter et de la série Glee, il m'ai venu l'idée d'écrire un crossover sur ces deux univers. L'histoire se passe à Poudlard durant le quatrième tome, ou le Tournoi des Trois sorciers a bien lieu. Cependant la trame principale est axée autour d'un autre personnage, tout droit sorti de Glee : Kurt Hummel, qui va ici sur ses quinze ans. L'histoire n'est donc pas tournée autour du trio habituel, qui mène leur vie comme l'a si bien entendu JK. Rowling :).

Plusieurs autres personnages de Glee sont eux aussi des apprentis sorciers dans cette fic, mais vous en découvrirez certains uniquement au fur et à mesure, surprise surprise … )

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, je les utilise juste à de gentilles fins.

Il y aura du Klaine (mais pas vraiment du tout cuit … ^^) ainsi que du Quick, de l'amitié Drakurt, LopezBerry, HummelBerry et Britablaine… entre autres )

J'aime les reviews, même les salées si elles sont constructives ) ! Aller, trêve de blabla voilà le premier chapitre. Bonne lecture !

**«I'm getting older»**

**Chapitre 1 : Balafré, Poudlard express et sujets moldus**

_- Kurt, je suis vraiment fier de toi_, lui assura son père, une main posée sur son épaule.

C'était enfin le grand jour. Le petit brun avait attendu ce moment tout l'été, et pourtant, il lui semblait désormais être arrivé bien trop vite. Il leva ses yeux quelques peu embués vers Burt, avant d'enlacer tendrement son père.

_- Tu vas encore me manquer,_ _gamin_, lui souffla t'il

Ils se sourirent mutuellement. Le jeune apprenti sorcier avait du mal à croire qu'il ne le reverrait pas avant les vacances de Noel, voir plus tard, si Burt Hummel se trouvait trop occupé par le ministère pendant celle-ci… Mais il ne voulait pas être triste. Il ne devait pas être triste : la rentrée à Poudlard était un moment qui devait rester magique, même si il lui était toujours difficile de quitter son père. Il attrapa un peu brusquement sa valise et monta dans le train.

_- Je t'aime, papa,_ murmurât 'il

Burt hocha la tête, ému. A chaque rentrée, c'était pareil : il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet pour son fils, mais s'efforçait toujours de ne pas le montrer. L'homme déposa finalement un baiser sur la tête de l'adolescent, qui disparut ensuite à l'intérieur du wagon.

Portant à la main sa vieille et imposante valise, Kurt titubait dans le couloir du train tout en balayant des yeux chaque compartiment, espérant y apercevoir des têtes connues. Il sentit alors une main se poser sur son épaule.

_- Hummel ! Je te cherchais, justement._

Tout en se retournant, l'intéressé ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son interlocuteur. Il fut à peine étonné de voir que celui avait pris quelques centimètres durant les vacances, et qu'il le dépassait désormais de plusieurs travers de main. Son visage semblait aussi plus mature, bien qu'il reste très reconnaissable : ces mêmes cheveux d'une blondeur extrême, ce même teint nacré et surtout ce même petit regard bleuté, à la fois malicieux et hautain. Oui, c'était bien Draco Malfoy, et il était presque inutile de préciser que ces très chers (et imposants…) acolytes Crabbe et Goyle l'entouraient de part et d'autre.

_- Drac !_ répondit Kurt avec enthousiasme, le sourire toujours aux lèvres.

Il salua d'un coup de tête ses deux autres camarades. Le jeune brun ne portait pas vraiment ces deux serpentards dans son cœur : en plus d'être complètement idiots, ils étaient gênants et absolument inutiles … Kurt n'avait jamais compris ce que son ami leur trouvait.

_- Ne perdons pas de temps, je crois qu'on a tout un été à se raconter,_ ajouta alors le blond platine. _Trouvons un compartiment libre._

Il ne fallut que peu de temps pour que leur souhait se réalise. Le petit groupe s'installa donc confortablement dans le premier compartiment vide qu'ils trouvèrent, une dizaine de mètres plus loin.

Assis face à face, Draco et Kurt se fixèrent alors quelques instants sans dire un mot, avant que le premier ne rompe le silence :

_- C'est fou ce que t'a changé !_ finit par lâcher le blond.

_- Pas tant que ça … enfin, pas autant que toi,_ lui répondit Kurt tout en baissant la tête, un peu gêné.

_- Enfin, sauf ta voix…apparemment,_ ajouta Draco sur le ton de la taquinerie.

_- Hé !_ s'offusqua faussement Kurt, tout en donnant une tape amicale sur l'épaule de son ami.

C'était une année de plus qui recommençait. A chaque fois, retrouver son fidèle compatriote était un des moments qu'il préférait. La légère gène qu'ils ressentaient au début, après deux mois l'un sans l'autre, s'effaçait rapidement pour laisser place à la complicité qui s'était créé durant les trois années précédentes. Au fil du temps, et bien qu'ils soient très diffèrent l'un de l'autre, les deux compagnons étaient devenu extrêmement proches, complémentaires. Certes, Draco était à première vue prétentieux, sarcastique, et sans grand libre arbitre vis-à-vis de sa famille… mais il avait tout un tas de bons côtés que Kurt ne pouvait qu'apprécier. Il lui avait permis de prendre confiance en lui, d'être fier de ce qu'il était, et même si il était parfois dur et maladroit, le blond était là dans les moments difficiles. A contrario, Kurt avait en quelque sort permis à son ami de murir…

Durant les vacances, ils avaient pour habitude de rompre tous contacts : pas de hiboux, pas de visites, chacun profitait individuellement de cette « trêve estivale » mais une fois de retour à la célèbre école de sorcellerie, ils étaient presque inséparables.

Il était rarement possible de s'ennuyer à Poudlard (hormis en cours d'histoire de la magie, évidement), mais c'était encore plus palpitant quand on avait Draco comme ami… et les trois dernières années avait été riches en émotions. Depuis leur première rencontre dans le Poudlard express, les deux compagnons avaient traversé de nombreuses déceptions mais aussi d'innombrables moments de rigolades, de complots idiots et de franche amitié. Oui, on pouvait certainement dire d'eux « qu'ils s'étaient bien trouvés ».

Après avoir rapidement parlé de ses vacances, Draco revint directement à son sujet de prédilection : Poudlard bien sûr, mais plus spécialement, l'élève qu'il considérait comme une source de discussion inépuisable…

_- Je n'arrive pas à croire que le balafré ai fait autant parler de lui durant cette été… J'ai déjà du mal à supporter pendant l'année mais en plus, il faudrait qu'on ne voie que par lui pendant les vacances !_

_- Ah … Toi et ton obsession pour Harry…_

_- Par merlin, dès que je vois sa photo dans la gazette, j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir des limaces. Tu ne peux pas nier qu'il t'insupporte aussi. _

Kurt lui répondit seulement par un petit sourire appuyé, tout en le fixant toujours dans le blanc des yeux. Qu'est-ce que Malfoy pouvait parler de « l'élu »… Tout sujet était une occasion de dévier la conversation sur le jeune homme à lunettes, ou presque. Cela amusait plutôt Kurt, même si il ne partageait pas ce semblant de haine. Certes, il ne portait pas franchement les gryffondors dans son cœur, mais il n'avait rien de spécial contre le survivant qui n'était, pour lui, ni plus ni moins qu'un rouge et or parmi tant d'autres…

Ils furent soudain interrompus par quelques pouffements, avant que deux jeunes filles ne s'immiscent dans le compartiment. Le jeune brun ne put que sourire un peu plus en reconnaissant ses amies de serpentard, mais Draco se raidit légèrement. Semblant soudainement avoir chaud, le blond se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de soupirer intérieurement : de ce côté-là, l'été ne l'avait apparemment pas changé. Depuis l'année dernière, le jeune Malfoy était devenu totalement diffèrent en présence de la gente féminine : certes, il ne perdait pas son cynisme, mais cela mis à part, il devenait un jeune homme bien différent de celui que Kurt pensait connaitre. Si celui-ci avait d'abord été amusé par les réactions du blond, il avait fini par trouver cela plutôt ridicule et agaçant, le jeune homme allant jusqu'à éviter de rester trop longtemps en présence des demoiselles.

Lui n'avait pas vraiment ce genre de problèmes … A vrai dire, il aimait même bien la compagnie des serpentardes et hormis Draco, il n'avait jamais vraiment eu d'amis garçons. Les filles étaient certainement plus compliquées, mais il aimait leur gout pour les secrets, les astuces de beauté et les ragots tout droit sortis d'un article de Rita Skeeter.

_- Hey, on vous a cherché partout ! _affirma une petite brune qui portait le joli nom de Rachel Berry.

_- Oué, l'elfe de maison a absolument voulu qu'on vienne vous voir… _ajouta la jeune fille qui se trouvait à sa droite.

Décidément, Santana semblait toujours avoir le mot gentil, songea notre héros, amusé. Et alors que la petite Rachel s'était sagement assise entre Kurt et Crabbe, la latino se posa presque de suite sur les genoux de Malfoy, passant ses bras autour de son coup.

_- Mais c'est que tu serais presque de plus en plus mignon toi ! _plaisanta-t-elle sur un ton désinvolte, tout en le décoiffant rapidement d'un rapide geste de main.

L'intéressé eu une petite moue flatté avant de sourire, essayant de cacher sa nervosité.

_- Je pourrais bien te retourner le compliment… _susurra t'il tout en arquant un sourcil, plongeant son regard dans celui de la jeune fille.

_- Prenez une chambre, s'il vous plait ! _ajouta Rachel sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Santana lui lança un regard à la fois rieur et dédaigneux. Un petit sourire diabolique aux lèvres, elle se posa finalement à côté de Malefoy, les jambes croisées.

_- Alors, qu'attendez-vous pour raconter tous les détails croustillants de votre été mesdemoiselles ?_

_- Ta voix va-t-elle vraiment toujours rester comme ça Hummel ? A chaque fois, j'ai l'impression d'entendre ma petite sœur._

Crabbe étouffa un pouffement tout en manquant de s'étrangler alors qu'il avalait sa poignée de dragées surprises.

_- Reste parmi nous Crabbe_, répliqua sèchement Kurt tout en le fusillant du regard. _Et je n'en sais rien, Santana. Me laisseras-tu un jour tranquille avec ça ?_

_- Mes vacances ont été absolument géniales ! _enchaina vivement Rachel avant que la conversation ne dérape.

La jeune apprentie sorcière leur raconta alors avec passion son été, les révisions, les nouveaux sorts qu'elle avait appris. Elle n'eut vraiment pas à se forcer, la petite brune adorait parler d'elle.

_- Et pour finir, je suis allé à la coupe du monde de Quidditch avec mes papas !_ ajouta t'elle, à la fois joyeuse et fière.

_- Tu t'intéresses au Quidditch ?_ demanda Draco, tout en détournant son regard sur la jeune fille, semblant soudain être sortit de sa rêverie.

_- Elle s'intéresse surtout à Victor Krum plutôt !_ ajouta Santana en riant.

_- Pas du tout, j'adore le Quidditch …! _riposta l'intéressée, rougissant légèrement.

Décidément, quand ce n'était pas Harry Potter, c'était Victor Krum, se dit intérieurement Kurt tout en se joignant aux rires de ses amis.

_- Cette coupe du monde a vraiment été des plus intéressantes… Et je ne parle pas que du match ! _commenta le blond, de plus en plus enthousiasme.

_- Comment ça ?_ demanda Kurt, curieux.

_- Tu as passé tout ton été dans une cave ou quoi ? !_ railla Santana. _Il parle de la marque des ténèbres, évidement !_

Bien sûr que Kurt en avait entendu parler ! Il ne s'était pas rendue à la coupe mais il aurait difficilement pu louper cette annonce tellement elle avait été médiatisée. Cela faisait encore plus regretter au jeune homme de n'avoir pas pu être là… Il n'était pas vraiment passionné par le Quidditch (cependant, il adorait les écharpes…) mais il aurait aimé pouvoir accepter la proposition de Draco, qui l'avait invité pour l'évènement. Hélas, les problèmes de santé de Burt l'avait appelé à rester près de celui-ci, et l'été n'avait pas été des plus drôles, le jeune homme n'ayant cessé de s'inquiéter pour son père. Heureusement, Mr Hummel avait fini par pouvoir sortir de st Mangouste et avait même pu reprendre rapidement son travail au ministère.

_- Ah, la marque… Assez incroyable, effectivement._

_- C'était effrayant ! Les gens étaient paniqués, et je ne parle même pas de la folie qui régnait là-bas quand les hommes de vous-savez-qui sont arrivés… !_ s'exclama Rachel en accompagnant ses dires de grands gestes.

_- Les mangemorts, tu veux dire..._ _Ils se sont bien amusés, heureusement que la mémoire de ces pauvres moldus a pu être effacée._

_- Pauvres moldus … _ajouta Draco d'une voix faussement plaintive en ricanant légèrement.

_- Ce n'était pas vraiment drôle Malfoy, _répondit Rachel sur un ton sérieux.

Draco pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté tout en haussant les sourcils, une petite moue malicieuse aux lèvres. Rachel avait toujours eu une certaine compassion pour les moldus et s'était aussi une fervente défenseuse des droits de créatures magiques en tout genre. Ajouter cela à un gout plutôt prononcé pour les études, une grande susceptibilité et une obsession de la perfection… Oui, si elle n'avait pas été à serpentard, elle aurait très bien pu être amie avec une certaine Miss Granger.

Le reste du voyage se passa sans encombre, tout le monde racontant, chacun à son tour, des anecdotes sur ses vacances. Crabbe finit par s'endormir et ronfla plutôt bruyamment, ce qui fit d'abord rire les serpentards, pour finir par les agacer sérieusement. Par chance, ils arrivèrent peu de temps après à la gare. Sur le quai, Kurt et ses camarades se retrouvèrent au milieu d'une foule d'élèves, tous vêtus de robe de sorcier ornées du blason de leur maison respective. Dans la cohue générale, ils repérèrent quelques camarades « verts » connus et se regroupèrent donc, avant de se diriger vers les diligences qui les mèneraient au château.

Malgré la pluie battante et l'orage qui grondait Kurt fut ravi de voir qu'au loin, il pouvait déjà apercevoir la grande bâtisse. Son deuxième « chez lui »…

Il eut cependant un instant d'égarement en apercevant les véhicules. Comment avait-il put oublier la silhouette sombre et gracieuse des étranges créatures noires ? Elles étaient absolument fascinantes… tout en étant terrifiantes. En les regardant, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir à la fois blessé et mélancolique… Il sentit subitement une main le saisir par la manche : Draco l'avait fermement agrippé, tout en le conduisant à l'intérieur de l'attelage. Le brun s'assis à ses côtés tout en laissant échapper un léger soupire. Il avait bien dû se rendre à l'évidence depuis sa deuxième année : il était apparemment le seul à pouvoir distinguer ses bêtes sublimement dessinées, tout du moins à sa connaissance.

Les diligences avancèrent lentement sur le chemin sinueux qui menait au château. Dès qu'ils furent arrivés devant l'entrée, ils se précipitèrent à l'intérieur du collège, essayant d'échapper à la pluie torrentielle qui leur tombait lourdement dessus. Tout en enlevant sa capuche, Kurt eu une petite moue inquiète. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'espérer de tout son cœur que cette entrée mouillée n'avait pas ruiné sa coiffure. Son ami ne semblait pas avoir les mêmes soucis, et il se dirigeait déjà d'un pas actif vers la grande salle, en compagnie de Santana et Rachel. Kurt se lança à leur poursuite tout en tentant d'éviter les ballons remplis d'eau que Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, s'amusait à lancer sur tous les élèves qui se trouvait à sa portée.

Il fut ravi de redécouvrir la grande salle. Elle était absolument splendide, ornée des décorations du festin de début d'année. Il alla directement s'assoir à la table des serpentards, juste entre Malfoy et Berry. Dès qu'il fut installé, le jeune homme sortit de sa robe un petit miroir de poche et un peigne, et se recoiffa un peu nerveusement. Ses amis le regardèrent avec un petit sourire amusé, mais ne dirent rien : c'était Kurt, il avait l'habitude.

_- J'espère que le vieux fou va se dépêcher de prononcer son discours, je meurs de faim_.

_- Vous ne pensez qu'à manger, bande d'estomac sur pattes, mais son discours pourrait peut-être nous surprendre, cette fois._

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Draco. Venait-il vraiment de prononcer ces mots ? Habituellement, c'était toujours le premier à profiter de l'occasion pour cracher quelques gentillesses au sujet de Dumbledore. Qu'est-ce que le vieux directeur pourrait dire de plus intéressant cette année ?

_- Je ne le défends pas, bandes d'idiots. Mais n'oubliez pas que mon père travaille au ministère. Il m'arrive souvent dans savoir déjà plus que vous, voilà tout…_ lâcha le blond d'un ton sec, un adorable sourire malicieux aux coins des lèvres.

Kurt leva le nez de sa petite glace pour fixer son ami, une pointe de défi dans les yeux. Que sous entendait-il ? Bien qu'il meurt d'envie dans savoir plus, le jeune homme ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être déçu que Malfoy ne lui en est pas parler avant, et il resta donc aussi muet qu'une mandragore encore endormie. Il se tourna ensuite vers la table des professeurs, ou plusieurs places étaient pour le moment toujours vides. Kurt reconnu cependant rapidement le petit nez légèrement retroussé du professeur Chourave, l'air enjoué du professeur Flitwitch et les cheveux tombant et gras de Snape.

Le même Snape qui depuis quelques minutes, regardait d'ailleurs vaguement la table des serpentards, avant de fixer de nouveau son regard sur Harry Potter, et ainsi de suite. Il essayait certainement d'être discret, et ces efforts n'étaient pas tout à fait vains, mais si une chose ne pouvait pas tromper Kurt, c'était bien les regards. Ils finissent toujours pas vous trahir, que vous le vouliez ou non.

Un bruit sourd le sortit de sa rêverie : McGonagall venait d'entrer dans la grande salle, suivit de près par plusieurs dizaines de petites têtes blondes, brunes et rousses. Les premières années semblaient plus petites d'années en années, se dit Kurt. Les jeunes apprentis sorciers étaient littéralement trempés : avec ce temps, le voyage en barques sur le lac n'avait pas vraiment dû être une partie de plaisir. La répartition se passa totalement normalement, Kurt et ses amis applaudissant bruyamment dès qu'un des nouveaux venait s'installer à leur table, Draco lançant un regard dédaigneux à Potter dès qu'un des bambins rejoignait les rouges et ors.


	2. Le Tournoi des trois sorciers… Hum, c'es

**«I'm getting older»**

**Chapitre 2: Le Tournoi des trois sorciers… Hum, c'est dans quel film ? **

Ce soir-là, il régnait une grande agitation dans la salle commune des serpentards : depuis l'annonce de Dumbledore, c'était l'effervescence. Le tournoi des trois sorciers par ci, le tournoi des trois sorciers par la… Tout le monde s'emblait terriblement excités. Kurt, quant à lui avait un peu de mal à réaliser, la fatigue du voyage l'encourageant surtout à rêver de son lit. De plus, le regard un peu hautain du type « je-vous-avais-dit-que-savais » qu'affichait Draco depuis leur retour dans les cachots l'agaçait légèrement.

Il se dirigea vers son dortoir, et son humeur s'améliora un peu en entrant dans la pièce. Rien n'avait changé dans cette chambre depuis sa première année, et elle restait pour lui un repère stable qu'il appréciait. Tout un tas de souvenirs semblaient flottés autour de lui. Il s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, observant tranquillement la pièce. Ces camarades n'avaient pas encore dut passer par ici car tous les lits encore faits et les valises soigneusement rangées sur le côté. Kurt ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un petit rire en songeant que bientôt, cette chambre serait parsemée de chaussettes et de caleçons à la propreté douteuse, que des oreillers s'éparpilleraient un peu partout sur le sol et qu'une odeur de fauve y règnerait une majeure partie du temps. Une vision qui horrifierait les filles quand elles auraient le malheur d'entrer. De tous ses camarades, le jeune homme était certainement le plus soigné et le moins bordélique, ce qu'il considérait désormais comme une qualité, vu le nombre de fois où il avait dû aider Draco à retrouver toutes sortes d'objets qu'ils avaient pu égarer, rien que dans les cachots.

En parlant du loup, le grand blond venait justement d'ouvrir bruyamment la porte, laissant juste passer sa tête dans le dortoir.

_- Hey ! Kurt ! Qu'est ce tu fou ? C'est la fête de début d'année, tu ne vas pas rester cloitré ici ! Grouille, sinon je viens te tirer par les pieds. Enfin plus exactement, je demanderais à Crabbe et Goyle de venir le faire… _

Il stoppa net quand il croisa les yeux boudeurs et suspicieux de Kurt. Le jeune blond soutint son regard un instant, puis finit par lâcher un petit rire, venant s'assoir à côté de lui.

_- Hey, ho, Kurty, tu ne vas pas faire la tête le premier soir … ! C'est parce que je ne t'ai pas dit pour le tournoi, hein ?_

L'intéressé soupira. Parfois, c'était rageant que son ami le connaisse aussi bien.

_- T'as eu l'effet de surprise, comme ça !_

_- Mouai …_

_- Quoi, mouai ?_

Son ami posa alors une main sur son épaule.

_- Aller, je suis désolé… Je voulais te le dire, dans le train, mais admet qu'on était plutôt entourés… Puis on a eu d'autres sujets de discussion, t'façon. _

_- Je suis fatigué j'ai pas trop envie d'aller à cette fête._

_-Mr Hummel, il est 21h, je vous interdis de vous coucher à cette heure-là !_annonça Draco d'un ton faussement solennel.

- _…_

_- Bon, on y va ? Les gars nous attendent, cette soirée va déchirer ! Santana et Rachel sont là aussi, en plus…_

Kurt répondit simplement par un hochement de tête, avant de se lever pour suivre son ami.

Dans la salle commune des verts et argent, la fête battait son plein. La musique était à fond, et la plupart des élèves aussi. Seules quelques premières années s'étaient misent dans un coin de la pièce, semblant à la fois intimidées et abasourdis par ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Kurt repéra rapidement Crabbe et Goyle qui monopolisaient le buffet, s'empiffrant de cupcakes colorés. Définitivement désespérant ces deux-là, songea-t-il.

_- Cet âge minimum, c'est vraiment une idée moisie !_

_- Blaise, Dumbledore a dit qu'il y avait eu des morts… ne me dit pas que vous vous seriez inscrits ?_ piailla Rachel.

_- Bien sûr que si ! Hein Drac' ?_

Le jeune homme en question semblait avoir perdu son regard quelque part entre le menton et le nombril de Santana, et releva brusquement la tête, bafouillant légèrement.

_- E… Evidemment ! Et, et … Kurt aussi, hein ?_dit-il en fixant son ami.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers le petit brun.

_- Heu … Je sais pas … Pas trop mon truc, ce genre de choses …_

_- Le seul raisonnable !_ dit Rachel avec un grand sourire pour le jeune homme.

_- Bon les gnomes, c'est pas tout, mais on va danser ou quoi ? _lança Santana.

A cet instant, Kurt songea que Draco n'avait certainement jamais eu un sourire aussi idiot.

Après une bonne nuit de sommeil, Kurt, Draco, Crabbe, Goyle et Blaise durent soigneusement éviter de marcher sur les septièmes années qui s'étaient endormis par terre dans la salle commune (certains en assez mauvais état) pour pouvoir se rendre dans la grande salle. Le petit déjeuner était déjà servi et ils s'installèrent tranquillement au bout de la table des serpentards. Aucun d'entre eux n'était vraiment bien réveillé, et ils tartinèrent mollement leurs pancakes, tout en avalant leur porridge.

_- Huuummm… Et dire que le premier cours de l'année, c'est divination ! Mes yeux vont se fermer tous seuls…_

_- Merlin, si tu existes, fait que Trelawney ce soit égarer dans les bas-fonds d'une constellation…_

_- Ou qu'elle est été mangée par un des monstres de ce Hagrid…_

_- J'avais oublié que c'était cette après-midi, le cours de soins aux créatures magique avec ce gros balourd… Et pour ne rien gâcher, on est encore avec les gryffondors…_fulmina Malfoy.

Une fois qu'ils eurent tous avalés quelque chose, ils se rendirent d'un pas actif au cours de divination, espérant ne pas être en retard. L'endroit était décidément toujours aussi étrange. La pièce était plongée dans une obscurité presque morbide, et une odeur d'encens leur pinçait les narines. La décoration était pour le moins étrange, totalement désuète, et Kurt ne put s'empêcher de remarqué que l'ensemble lui semblait encore plus chargé que l'année dernière.

Tout en poussant un soupire peu discret, Draco vint s'asseoir à côté du jeune homme, sur un des vieux pouf violet installé dans un coin de la pièce. A vrai dire, Kurt détestait autant ce cours que son ami : il se demandait ce qui leur avait pris de choisir une option pareille, ou la prof avait rarement l'air sobre, en plus. Celle-ci aimait d'ailleurs étonnamment plutôt bien Kurt, alors qu'elle avait toujours fixé Draco d'un air soupçonneux. Cependant, durant toute sa troisième année, elle avait prédit à notre héros un destin bien noir, ne cessant de lui répéter de « _rester dans le droit chemin_ », ou encore « _de bien choisir ses amis selon la disposition de Saturne_… » ce qui ne manquait évidement jamais de faire pouffer Malfoy et les autres.

Ce jour-là, elle décida qu'il était désormais temps pour eux d'apprendre à écrire un horoscope. Plongés dans leurs livres et leurs boules de cristal, les élèves s'appliquaient pour la plupart consciencieusement. Trelawney quant à elle passait lentement entre les tables, dévisageant attentivement chacun d'entre eux, tout en jetant parfois un regard dans la sphère transparente posé sur leurs tables, marmonnant des prévisions à peines audibles…

_- Elle ne va pas mieux, celle la … _chuchota Draco en jetant un petit sourire à Kurt.

Celui-ci étouffa un petit rire avant de lui murmurer de se taire, la voyant justement arriver derrière son ami. Elle s'arrêta net devant leur table, levant délicatement sa tasse de café, qu'elle tenait uniquement par le petit doigt. Elle fixa tout d'abord le jeune blond, puis passa délicatement sa main sur la boule de cristal. Semblant alors entrer dans une sorte de transe platonique, elle ferma les yeux ne cessa de répéter faiblement : _« Pauvre petit… Oh non, pauvre petit… »_. Draco, quant à lui, la regardait fixement d'un air amorphe, une petite moue dédaigneuse aux lèvres. Rouvrant finalement les yeux, la femme se détourna alors vers Kurt. Elle avala une gorgée du liquide délicieusement chaud qui se trouvait dans sa tasse et retourna dans ces visions … à peine quelques secondes plus tard, elle laissa soudainement échapper un long « _Hiiiiiiiiirk_ !», s'étouffant avec son café.

_- Professeur ! Professeur ! Vous allez bien ?_ S'exclama Rachel, qui s'était déjà précipitée vers elle.

Trelawney avait amené ses mains à la gorge, et tout en se penchant un peu, elle semblait reprendre son souffle, respirant difficilement. Ses yeux exorbités derrière ses petites lunettes noires paraissaient encore plus globuleux que d'habitude, et ses cheveux semblaient s'être littéralement dressés sur sa tête.

_- Si jeune… Petite âme perdue… Déjà… Non non… ne sombré pas, jeune homme…_ajouta t'elle, étouffant pratiquement les derniers mots.

Kurt écarquilla encore un peu plus les yeux. C'était de lui dont elle parlait ? Par Merlin, on touchait vraiment le fond. Qu'avait-elle pu bien voir de si « terrible » … ? Parfois, il se demandait tout simplement si cette femme n'avait pas un gout trop prononcé pour le drame, accompagné d'un grand talent d'actrice.

Tous les regards s'étaient désormais tournés vers eux. Certes, les élèves avaient l'habitude de ce genre de révélation (digne des tragédies grecques), de la part de leur professeur mais cela restait néanmoins une distraction plutôt attrayante. Se raclant la gorge, celle-ci reprit :

_- Mes enfants, je vous ai toujours dit que la voyance était à la fois un don et un lourd fardeau… Pouvoir voir avant les autres… Il y aurait de quoi devenir folle, si mes épaules n'étaient pas si solides… Faites attention à vous, mon garçon,_ annonça t'elle en posant une main compatissante sur l'épaule de Kurt.

Le grand silence qui suivit parut durer une éternité.

L'heure suivante, Kurt et ses camarades ne manquèrent pas de rire de cet épisode, tout en se dirigeant vers la cabane d'Hagrid, pour leur prochain cours. Blaise s'amusait à imiter leur professeur en exagérant de grand geste de la main, faisant semblant d'invoquer toutes sortes d'esprit.

_- Je vois, je vois … Les planètes me parle … Oh par Merlin, Hummel est sous l'influence maléfique de Jupiter … je vois, je vois …. Que mardi prochain, il se noiera dans son jus de citrouille …!_

_- Je t'interdis de céder ta garde robe à Draco _ajouta fermement Santana._  
><em>

Ils rejoignirent alors le petit groupe d'élèves qui étaient déjà posté devant le géant barbu. Leur professeur semblait être particulièrement de bonne humeur, ce qui ne laissa rien présager de bon à Kurt. Il ne fut d'ailleurs pas vraiment soulagé quand il découvrit la surprise qui les attendait : les scrouts à pétards. C'était certainement les créatures les plus répugnantes qu'il est pu voir jusqu'ici, et il espéra immédiatement ne pas avoir à les approcher de trop près. Hagrid semblait cependant tenir au fait d'essayer de nourrir ces choses, ce qui engendra quelques protestations, surtout chez les serpentards. Tout le monde finit finalement par s'y mette, plus ou moins à contre cœur. Plusieurs d'entre eux n'en sortirent pas tout à fait indemnes Hagrid ayant oublié de les prévenir que les créatures pouvait littéralement exploser… Blaise en fit les frais lorsqu'une des créatures sembla littéralement éclatée sous ses mains. Il pesta d'ailleurs toute la semaine qui suivit, et ses doigts restèrent longtemps rouges et bouffis par les brulures, malgré les crèmes que lui avait gentiment prêtés Kurt.

Les jours qui suivirent se déroulèrent tout à fait normalement. Les élèves retrouvèrent tous leurs professeurs dans une forme pour le moment olympique, et ils eurent rapidement une dose de devoirs un peu trop importante à leur gout. Dans les couloirs, les conversations allait bon train sur ce qui les attendait cette année. La grande majorité des élèves avait hâte que les élèves de Dumstrang et de Beauxbatons, et dans la salle commune, les rumeurs allaient bon train sur qui pourrait bien être le champion de Poudlard.

_- Tu penses qu'un des serpentards mettra son nom dans la coupe ?_

_- Il à ces chances oui…_répondit Kurt d'une voix désintéressée, semblant totalement ailleurs.

_- Heu… Kurty, tu m'écoutes la ?_

_- Bien sûr,_ajouta le jeune homme, détournant le regard sur son ami.

_- Il faut que je te parle d'un truc,_lâcha soudainement le blond.

_- Vas-y._

Draco sembla hésiter un instant. Il joignit alors ses deux mains au-dessus de son livre et ses doigts s'entremêlèrent nerveusement.

_- On pourrait aller dans le dortoir ?_ chuchota-t-il simplement.

Le jeune Hummel paru un peu surpris mais acquiesça d'un petit hochement de tête, avant de suivre son ami dans la chambre. Ils s'assirent sur le lit de Draco et un lourd silence suivit. Son ami garda quelques instants la tête baissé, malaxant machinalement son poignet. Il lui semblait que l'ambiance commençait à devenir vraiment étrange, mais le blond finit par se prononcer.

_- C'est Santana._

Kurt se sentit soudain fort soulagé intérieurement. « Oh, ce n'était _que _ça ». Il lâcha un petit rire spontané devant les yeux étonnés de son camarade.

- J'ai bien cru que tu ne m'en parlerais jamais ! ajouta-t-il en souriant.

Ils entendirent alors une porte claquer et se retournèrent simultanément.

_- Vous faites quoi?_ déclara le Blaise Zabbini,- apparemment en grande forme- qui venait de débarquer dans la pièce, aussi discrètement qu'à son habitude. Il venait apparemment de se doucher et avait pour tout habit une simple serviette autour de la taille.

Il pencha alors la tête pour mieux dévisager ces deux amis.

_- Ho, séance de masturbation collective ?_ demanda-t-il d'un ton gentiment narquois, un grand sourire au lèvres.

Draco continua de fixer son ami. Apparemment amusé, il fit claquer sa langue, tout en haussant distinctement un sourcil. Kurt poussa quant à lui un léger soupire.

_- Toujours aussi spirituel, mon cher Zabinni,_

_- J'essaie de de devenir aussi délicat que toi,_ajouta l'intéressé d'un ton faussement mielleux, un joli sourire malicieux s'affichant désormais sur ses lèvres.


End file.
